A three-dimensional printer uses a number of motors such as DC stepper motors to facilitate movement of a tool such as an extruder in three-dimensional space. These motors can be expensive, and result in increased weight and cost for the overall printing system. There remains a need for techniques that use a single motor to control movement of a tool along more than one axis.